The usual means for anchoring burner or other ceramic or frangible block to a furnace wall, other than cementing, having obvious disadvantages, utilizes bolts seated in the refractive material itself (see, for instance, Blaha U.S. Pat. No. 2,532,990). Such anchoring means is not very durable because of the danger of the bolts loosening by turning or breaking out of or spawling the ceramic material creating leakage.